Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 07
Dreams of Distant Days is the thirteenth episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the seventh episode of Future Arc, which serves as the final chapter of the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on August 22nd, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Touko and Komaru fight through the city to take on Monaka Towa! Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 07/Image Gallery''' Plot Monaka is giving a speech to a bunch of Monokuma units. She talks about Junko's defeat, and goes to bring despair into the world as "Junko Enoshima II". The former Warriors of Hope have allied with Komaru, and Nagisa tells her how to find Monaka, but requests she doesn't hurt her too much since Monaka was once a friend. Komaru fights off Monokuma units while Touko struggles to catch up. Touko tases herself, and becomes Genocide Jack to help fight the Monokuma units. Soon after, Jack sneezes and reverts back to Touko. As the two women advance, they encounter more Monokuma units. Touko vows to not fail since Byakuya rarely relies on her. Touko has a fantasy about her and Byakuya bent together with their 18 "Byakuya Juniors", and creating their nineteenth. Byakuya senses Touko is having a fantasy about him, and winces. Byakuya's men report that no Remnant activity has been detected by the other branches, and Byakuya wonders what they are up to, and the purpose of the new killing game. Touko and Komaru finally make it to Monaka's base of operation. Monaka watches them, and wonders whether hope or despair is the right course to take. Touko and Komaru enter a room where Monaka speaks to them on a huge screen. Monaka talks about succeeding Junko, and Touko is convinced that Monaka is behind the new killing game. Monaka has some robots attack them, but then suddenly gives up. She self destructs the robots, blowing her base up. Touko and Komaru find Monaka in the back of a van, which she refers to her as her "room". She is playing video games as the entire room is filled with trash. Komaru and Touko are shocked by Monaka's sudden change, and Monaka said that she listened to Nagito go on and on about hope and despair, which made her realize she doesn't want to end up like that. Monaka admits that she is a part of the game as an observer who happened to play a prank, revealing she was the one who made it look like Aoi Asahina had died, as well as wanting to see what Makoto looked like. Touko asks about Miaya, and Monaka admits she killed Miaya, but is pretty apathetic towards everything else. Monaka says she doesn't know who is behind the new killing game, but says that she does know one of the survivors from the first killing game will die because of Makoto. Touko turns into Genocide Jack to get more information out of her, but Monaka just blasts off into space. Jack grabs onto the back, but Komaru convinces her to let go, and they land on a tarp. At Future Foundation headquarters, Makoto and Aoi are shocked when Monomi starts calling Makoto "big brother". Komaru gets in touch with Makoto to notify him about Monaka's statement while Touko goes to inform Byakuya, who is in disbelief. Aoi mentions the fact that Yasuhiro, Touko and Byakuya are outside the building, leaving just herself, Makoto and Kyoko as potential targets. Just then, as Kyoko continues her investigation in the library, she suddenly hears a noise as Kyosuke stalks the halls. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Future Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Future Arc ED (clean) Trivia * As the original Japanese's subtitle of ''Danganronpa Another Episode is Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo (絶対絶望少女 lit. Absolute Despair Girls), the naming of this episode is likely an intentional nod to the changing of the subtitle that occurred in the localization process. References Navigation ro:Episodul 20 Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Future Arc Episodes